Vacation Disaster
by Sakura82792
Summary: Tohru is going on a trip, and Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki are coming along, as well as some other people. But when they reach there, they get a visit from an unexpected visitor!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Characters, the Zodiac idea all belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

Prologue 

_Hello! My name's Tohru Honda. Of course you know the story. About the Sohma family and me and their curse. Well…it's been a year since I have been living in Shigure's house, along with Yuki and Kyo. Now, it's the beginning of the new school year, and I can't wait for the new adventures that we'll have!_

Chapter 1

Kyo was sound asleep in bed when he heard a sound coming from downstairs. Sitting up in bed, he thought to himself.

"What's going on? Oh…I guess it was Tohru…damn her…she always has something to do in the morning…'' He got out of bed and opened his door to see Shigure and Yuki also awake. They both looked at him, and he knew that they had heard the noise too. Without saying anything, they all ran downstairs to see Tohru cooking breakfast, as quiet as she can. Surprised, all three of the guys looked at each other, then said,

"What's going on!" Tohru turned around and saw that the three were awake. Smiling, she said,

"Oh nothing. I just dropped a bowl when I was getting the water. But it didn't break…sorry Shigure-san…'' Shigure laughed his bark-like laugh and said,

"It's ok. Now…Tohru-kun…what are we having for breakfast today?'' Yuki grabbed Shigure's collar and said,

"Shigure, let her at least finish making it…'' Kyo walked over to Tohru and looked into the plate that she was in front of.

"Damn rat he can ask. She is almost done…'' Shigure smiled and pushed Yuki's hand away.

"See Yuki-kun…I can ask!'' Yuki sighed and thought.

"I had to come to Shigure…''

A few minutes, everyone was dressed and eating breakfast. This morning was one of the quietest mornings yet. Tohru stared at Yuki to Kyo to Shigure and back. She felt like something was wrong, so she took a deep breath and said,

''Umm…Sohma-kun…Kyo-kun…Shigure-san…ummm…remember the trip that I told you about. With Momiji and Kisa coming along?'' Everyone looked up and smiled to show that they remembered, so she smiled and said,

"Well….I was wondering whether one of you were coming along as well…'' Everyone looked at each other, not saying anything, but Shigure smiled and said,

"Well….I would LOVE to come! There is nothing to do! Please Tohru?'' He gave her the begging look, and Yuki and Kyo both hit him on the head, saying,

"You are too old to be begging!'' Tohru giggled and said,

"It's ok! Sure Shigure-san! You can come…Sohma-Kun…Kyo-kun…What about you?'' Yuki and Kyo thought to themselves, then they both said,

"Alright…….'' Tohru smiled and looked at the clock.

"Sohma-kun…Kyo-kun, we should be going. School's going to start soon!'' Kyo looked at the clock and said,

"Man….wait! It's not that early! If we leave in ten minutes we'll still make it!'' Yuki gave him a stern look, saying,

"Your right, Honda-san. We should get going. Come on you stupid cat.'' Kyo jumped up angry.

"Would you stop calling me that you damn rat!''

"I would if you can call me by my name.''

"And what if I don't wanna!"

It when all like that for a long time. Kyo, whenever he saw Yuki, would turn the other way and walk quickly. Tohru tried to talk them into talking to each other, but when she asked Kyo, he said,

"I don't want to talk to that damn rat. Besides, I bet he's glad I am not even looking at him!''

When she talked to Yuki, he said,

"Honda-san, don't worry. It was sort of like this before you ever came. He'll be over it, and before you know it, he'll be yelling at me again.'' But before Tohru could say anything, Yuki turned to her again, saying,

"Oh. Before I forget. Haru said he should come. You know, to watch Kisa.'' Tohru smiled and said,

"Alright! The more the merrier! What about anyone else? What about Hatori-san? Shigure-san would be lonely without anyone to talk to that isn't around his age!'' Yuki thought about it for a minute, then said,

"Oh alright. I guess it would hurt…'' Tohru beamed at him. She told him that she was going to meet up with her friends, so she waved to him and ran down the hallway. But Yuki only smiled, thinking.

"I just hope _he _doesn't come…''


	2. The Journey and the Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Characters, the Zodiac idea all belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

Prologue 

_Hello! My name's Tohru Honda. Of course you know the story. About the Sohma family and me and their curse. Well…it's been a year since I have been living in Shigure's house, along with Yuki and Kyo. Now, it's the beginning of the new school year, and I can't wait for the new adventures that we'll have!_

Chapter 1

Kyo was sound asleep in bed when he heard a sound coming from downstairs. Sitting up in bed, he thought to himself.

"What's going on? Oh…I guess it was Tohru…damn her…she always has something to do in the morning…'' He got out of bed and opened his door to see Shigure and Yuki also awake. They both looked at him, and he knew that they had heard the noise too. Without saying anything, they all ran downstairs to see Tohru cooking breakfast, as quiet as she can. Surprised, all three of the guys looked at each other, then said,

"What's going on!" Tohru turned around and saw that the three were awake. Smiling, she said,

"Oh nothing. I just dropped a bowl when I was getting the water. But it didn't break…sorry Shigure-san…'' Shigure laughed his bark-like laugh and said,

"It's ok. Now…Tohru-kun…what are we having for breakfast today?'' Yuki grabbed Shigure's collar and said,

"Shigure, let her at least finish making it…'' Kyo walked over to Tohru and looked into the plate that she was in front of.

"Damn rat he can ask. She is almost done…'' Shigure smiled and pushed Yuki's hand away.

"See Yuki-kun…I can ask!'' Yuki sighed and thought.

"I had to come to Shigure…''

A few minutes, everyone was dressed and eating breakfast. This morning was one of the quietest mornings yet. Tohru stared at Yuki to Kyo to Shigure and back. She felt like something was wrong, so she took a deep breath and said,

''Umm…Sohma-kun…Kyo-kun…Shigure-san…ummm…remember the trip that I told you about. With Momiji and Kisa coming along?'' Everyone looked up and smiled to show that they remembered, so she smiled and said,

"Well….I was wondering whether one of you were coming along as well…'' Everyone looked at each other, not saying anything, but Shigure smiled and said,

"Well….I would LOVE to come! There is nothing to do! Please Tohru?'' He gave her the begging look, and Yuki and Kyo both hit him on the head, saying,

"You are too old to be begging!'' Tohru giggled and said,

"It's ok! Sure Shigure-san! You can come…Sohma-Kun…Kyo-kun…What about you?'' Yuki and Kyo thought to themselves, then they both said,

"Alright…….'' Tohru smiled and looked at the clock.

"Sohma-kun…Kyo-kun, we should be going. School's going to start soon!'' Kyo looked at the clock and said,

"Man….wait! It's not that early! If we leave in ten minutes we'll still make it!'' Yuki gave him a stern look, saying,

"Your right, Honda-san. We should get going. Come on you stupid cat.'' Kyo jumped up angry.

"Would you stop calling me that you damn rat!''

"I would if you can call me by my name.''

"And what if I don't wanna!"

It when all like that for a long time. Kyo, whenever he saw Yuki, would turn the other way and walk quickly. Tohru tried to talk them into talking to each other, but when she asked Kyo, he said,

"I don't want to talk to that damn rat. Besides, I bet he's glad I am not even looking at him!''

When she talked to Yuki, he said,

"Honda-san, don't worry. It was sort of like this before you ever came. He'll be over it, and before you know it, he'll be yelling at me again.'' But before Tohru could say anything, Yuki turned to her again, saying,

"Oh. Before I forget. Haru said he should come. You know, to watch Kisa.'' Tohru smiled and said,

"Alright! The more the merrier! What about anyone else? What about Hatori-san? Shigure-san would be lonely without anyone to talk to that isn't around his age!'' Yuki thought about it for a minute, then said,

"Oh alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt…'' Tohru beamed at him. She told him that she was going to meet up with her friends, so she waved to him and ran down the hallway. But Yuki only smiled, thinking.

"I just hope _he _doesn't come…''

Chapter 2

The next day, the whole gang waited outside while Momiji and Kisa came. A few minutes passed before they came, but they were not alone. Hatori had come with them, along with Haru.

Tohru ran over to the car, smiling and saying.

"Hatori-san! You're coming too!" He looked at her blankly before saying,

"Just to keep an eye on the kids. Akito would have come, but he is sick with the flu, so he is staying home. I don't think he is going to get out of bed for a long time. Well…..at least for a couple days…'' He turned to Yuki and the others, who looked a little relieved, but it faded quickly.

Shigure


End file.
